Two Weeks
by Ceso
Summary: Lily is out of Hogwarts, playing the game of love. She allows them to spoil her for 2 weeks, then says goodbye. So when Lily gets James Potter as her next victim, what will happen once two weeks is up? Will she be able to say good bye?
1. The Beginning

__

~*~

****

Two Weeks – Chapter one

By Ceso

~*~

__

Lily smiled patiently as the man sitting across from her began fumbling for something in his wallet. And no it's not what you think. They were out to dinner, at the most expensive restaurant in London.

The man was so absorbed in finding something in his wallet, so Lily was left to her own devices. Which just happened to be finding the write words to say good bye.

Today was the second week she had been officially dating Harold Al balm. He was a cute guy, in his own sense. Gentle in so many ways, and not as greedy as you'd expect from someone as rich as he was.

Oh yes, there was an entire art to this. You wouldn't want to corrupt the semi innocent, which meant letting him down kindly. Also, try to avoid a scene, they tend to leave lasting marks.

"Harold?" Lily spoke up, in her rich, yet gentle voice. This seemed to get the boys attention, as he looked up, his mouth hanging open.

Ignoring the hung open mouth, Lily continued, "I wanted to talk to you about … us."

"Us?" He repeated like a broken record.

"Yes, Us."

"What about us?" Suddenly he gulped, "You don't mean mar---"

Lily laughed, and to anyone around it sounded like bells. Twirling her fingers coyly in her hair, like she was regretful, Lily bit her bottom lip and worked up the tears.

"No, not at all. You see… I was thinking today, and I realized… I'm holding you back."

"Holding me back?"

Lily allowed one small tear to cascade down her cheek. Not too many or else it would look fake, "Yes. You see, you and I have such separate dreams, it would be futile to try and continue them together. Oh please understand… it isn't you, it's me."

Suddenly tears flooded to Harold's eyes. He looked like a child who had just had his favorite toy taken away. Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's the rash isn't it?"

__

It was rather lucky she wasn't enjoying a drink right now; otherwise it would have been over turned on his head. What had happened to not _making a scene? With a slight growl, she managed to keep a straight face as she leaned over and motioned for him to keep his voice down, "It isn't the rash!" She whispered frantically, trying to make him realize just how loudly he was talking._

"It is the rash!" He yelled almost hysterically. By now people were turning in their seats to turn see what was going on.

__

"Harold please_." Lily begged._

"You told me the rash didn't matter!"

"It doesn't!"

"Well then why are you making such a big deal out of it?" He snapped. 

__

Lily groaned and placed her head in her hands. This was by far one of the worst break ups ever. People had begun sniggering and pointing. Harold obviously didn't see any of this because he was still glaring down at her furiously.

__

It took her a few moments, of which neither the sniggering or Harold's intense gaze stopped, to get herself together. She was a professional after all! When she looked back up, people only saw the dignified Lily Evans.

"Yes Harold, it is_ the rash!"_

~*~

"It isn't you… it's me. The famous break up line of dear Lily Evans." Smiled a woman, who was perched rather casually on an armchair.

Lily smiled and ran her fingers through her perfect red curls. There was truth to her friend's words. Those end lines had been used countless times, but then, so had many more. 

Her friend, Carina Lee Madison, jauntily dipped a finger into her martini before swirling it a few times, "But, dear Lily, it didn't end there now did it?" Her words were almost hungry.

"No." Lily smirked, "Could you imagine me getting away after that comment?"

"Tell me."

~*~

__

"I knew it!" Harold screamed, "You shallow ---"

Lily had long since changed her opinion of the spoiled little child. Why was he making this so difficult! Quickly she cut in, "If you must know, I've grown tired of having to stare at a bloody huge red mark on your ---"

"Don't say it!" He screamed shrilly, "Your nothing but a self centered WHORE!"

Well you can say that was the end of Lily Evan's tolerance. It was one thing to imply she was a bitch, but when you called her a whore, well then it was personal.

Lily snatched a drink from a passing waiter and turned on Harold. His eye's bulged as he suddenly found himself soaked and alone. 

~*~

"You just left?" Carina asked disappointedly.

"We'll I wasn't exactly planning on staying with him while he threw a tantrum."

With a smirk, Carina decided to changed the subject, "I found us more targets."

__

Targets. That was the word they used to identify their next conquest. It was a tricky game they played. It had few rules. _No married men_. Lily and Carina had both agreed readily to this. _Only two weeks._ Two weeks was perfect. It was enough time to be showered in expensive gifts, and not get attached. Last but not least was_ Don't tell Target about the game. _It was a stiff rule, but one they had all agreed on.

Carina handed Lily a glittering hat, decorated with hearts and money. To them, there was on difference.

Glancing inside Lily realized something, "Carina, you've put in an extra."

Carina's face darken visibly, almost slamming her drink down as she placed it down on the table, "I couldn't have."

"But you have!" Lily exclaimed, handing the hat back, "There's three!"

Carina ground her teeth together as she stared inside the hat. Lily could see her shaking.

It was a hard topic for both of them. At one point in their game, there had been three. The third was a pretty thing called Alex Corin Franklin. It had been a while since Lily and Carina had seen her. She had run off with one of her targets, and was now marrying him. This was very upsetting news.

"It's fine." Carina said, breaking Lily's train of thoughts, "More selection." Carina had calmed down visibly. She too was a skilled actress, and could control her emotions with little trouble. But some things really got to her.

Without another word, she dipped her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper before passing the hat on to Lily. Lily repeated her actions.

"Well who did you get?" Lily asked, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice. It was always such a thrill, Starting over again. Lily loved the thrill of the chase, then finally capturing her target.

"Well… A Mr. Sirius Black. Isn't he the Quidditch player?" Carina asked, refolding the paper carefully.

"I believe so, yes. He's good looking too," She grinned winking, "And quite the player as I remember."

"That's right," Carina, said thoughtfully, "You went to school with him didn't you?"

"Yes, now hush, I want to open mine." Without waiting for her reply, Lily unfolded the paper, and stared at the paper.

"Well, who is it?" Carina asked impatiently.

"Well wouldn't you know it, I got dear old James Potter."

"James Potter? You lucky dog. He's the owner of that company and a millionaire, not to mention he is so good looking!" Carina said wistfully.

"Yes, plus I have an advantage." Lily said laughing.

"And what might that be?"

Lily grinned wickedly as she refolded the paper, "I remember a certain Mr. Potter having a bit of a crush on me back in Hogwarts. All I have to do is rekindle a few feelings and he'll be all mine."

Carina raised a perfect eyebrow, "Are you sure it'll be as simple as that?"

"Positive. Besides James Potter is a womanizer. He won't stand a chance."

Carina sighed, "Your right. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Lily smiled, "It doesn't matter, we'll move on to better things after we conquer Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."

The point of the game you're wondering? Obviously from staying with them for only a mere two weeks, one can't gain any money. Well, the purpose of the game is to be spoiled for two weeks, and because we can. That's not a crime, is it?

"Lily," Carina said softly, "Get some rest, I'll track down our boys and we'll start tomorrow, all right?"

"You don't want any help?" Lily asked, putting on a hurt expression.

Carina laughed facial expression, before pushing her towards her bed, "You've had a long day, and you look like hell. I don't want you scaring away Sirius. And I know you'd do it too, just to make my life more difficult."

Lily laughed and took her friends advice. A good nights sleep was exactly what she needed.

~*~

The next morning, while Lily was sipping her tea and reading the morning paper, Carina walked in. She was already dressed and ready to go.

"Well, I found them." She told Lily, as she sat down, grabbing a piece of toast.

"You weren't up all night, were you?"

Carina yawned slightly, before shaking her head, "Oh no. They were pretty easy to find actually." She said, handing the papers over to Lily.

Skimming through them, Lily raised an impressed eyebrow, "You got their schedules for the next week. Lets see, _Wednesday – 10:00 Board meeting ---_ Blah blah blah. Aha! The only time he's not going to be at work today is _12:30 – Have lunch with Sirius at the Café Gold._

"12:30? You should get ready, we're going out for lunch." Carina said with a small laugh.

~*~

Till next chapter!

Happy belated New Year… or whatever it's called!

~Ceso


	2. Sweet Touch

~*~

Two Weeks – Chapter two 

~*~

I sat, tapping my perfectly manicured nails on the glossy circular tables.  This was getting so dull!  James Potter had _yet_ to even show up!  In fact, even Sirius hadn't shown up.

Carina on the other hand, sat perfectly calm, as though this was going according to plan.  Her eyes would flash every so often, but unlike me, who found myself looking at the door eagerly every time it opened, she simply sipped her coffee.

I, Lily Evans, had never been stood up since Hogwarts!  Even if he didn't know I was waiting for him, this was unacceptable.

"Lily." Carina said suddenly, lowering her cup, "Would you stop fidgeting?  You're making _me_ nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" I snapped, unconsciously stirring my coffee.  I was _perfectly_ calm!

Okay, so maybe I was _slightly_ nervous.  I mean, I had never played 'The Game' with someone from school.  And this was _the_ James Potter.  Back at Hogwarts he was like a god!  You know, every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him.

"Lily," Carina interrupted, "You don't need to worry.  He's here."

I felt my body go still for a second because turning to look at the door. 

And there he stood.  

My heart stopped completely until I finally remembered to breath.  He was _so_ good looking.  James Potter still looked a lot like he did back in Hogwarts, and yet he had changed as well.  He was so much more… masculine. 

His black hair was still untamable, occasionally falling into his face, giving off the roguish kind of look, which was only disturbed by the very stylish clothes he was wearing.  Good god, the man did know how to dress.

I doubted there was a simple person in the café who _wasn't_ mesmerized by the appearance of Sirius Black and James Potter.

Oh, did I forget to mention Sirius was there as well?  You can't really blame me, I mean, James Potter….

Sirius had become more masculine as well.  His body was more toned and fit from all the Quidditch he played.  His hair was still black, with a single earring in his left ear.  His hair was pulled back into a small nub on the back of his head.

As soon as they sat down, people rushed up to them, in fact, everyone _except_ Carina and myself had run up to met them.  Sirius Black, The Quidditch sensation and James Potter, the extremely hot millionaire, were not people you met every day.

It took a few moments for the employee's of the café to get everyone back into his or her seats, but it didn't stop them from staring.  A creepy hush had fallen over the café as everyone strained to hear what Sirius and James were talking about.

I was annoyed beyond belief.  These_ idiots_ had enough nerve to ruin my chances!  I couldn't very well walk up to him right now, or else I would come off as an obsessed fangirl.

"Calm down Lily."  Carina said suddenly.  Since the café was so silent, their voices were the only ones you could make out.  Sirius and James had been resorted to whispering.

"I'm done," I told her stiffly.  There was really no point in being here any longer.  I stood and began to walk away.  What I failed to realize though, was Carina wasn't about to give up.  Without giving me a proper warning or anything, she stuck her leg out ever so slightly.

That was really all it took.  I was so involved in my own thoughts, I didn't notice.  The next thing I knew, my high-heeled shoes were twisting painfully and I was on my way towards the ground.

As I hit the ground, I yelled, mostly out of fright then pain.

Suddenly, people were gathering around me, asking if I was okay.  One of such just _happened_ to be James Potter.

I was tempted to shoot a glare at Carina but that would have ruined it.

Carina dropped to her knees, as though she actually cared that I was in pain, and asked, "Oh Lily!  Are you all right?"

Sirius leaned down next to Carina, "Is anything hurt?"

I ground my teeth together, barely managing to tell him, "My ankle."

Sirius took the ankle and rotated it.  I yelled out in pain.  

"I doubt your going to be able to walk.  You should see a doctor." He said in a very presumptuous voice.

"Is she going to be all right?" Carina asked, her voice dripping in worry.

Sirius smiled at Carina, "You're friend will be okay, she just needs to get her ankle checked out"

"I'll take her," James offered.

"Would you please?" Carina asked, a tear falling down her milky cheek, "I'm just so worried about her!"

"Hey, don't sweat it!  James will take good care of her." Sirius told Carina, "How about I walk you home?"

Carina shot me another look, making it look as though she was reluctant to leave me, before nodding and standing up.

James swooped down and scooped me up into his arms.  Wow, he had _really_ nice arms.  I felt like 'Swooning' in his arms right there and then.  Oddly enough, my ankle stopped hurting as well.

He carried me out to his limo and sat me down on seat very gently for someone with such muscular arms.  He climbed in and told the driver where to go.

"How's your ankle?" He asked, seeming as though he was genuinely concerned.

"It… hurts still." I said wincing for effect as I rubbed it.

"Here," He said, and before I knew it, he had my leg between his legs and was rubbing my ankle ever so gently.  To put it lightly, I felt like mauling him right then and there.

He touch was so light and gentle, and yet it seemed so perfectly placed.  The way his warm hands caressed my milky skin was enough to send me over the edge.  He didn't seem to know what he was doing to me, because he kept rubbing my ankle up and down… up and down… just what I want to do with him right now.

"So… you never told me your name." He asked, awakening me from my not so clean daydreaming.

"Oh, Lily, Lily Evans."

For a second his pressure increased and I cried out in pain.

"Sorry." He said quickly, returning to his normal pressure, "Its just… never mind.  Lily you said?  That's a beautiful name."

"And yours?" I asked, playing the innocent maiden.

"How rude of me… James Potter at your service."

"James Potter?" I asked, "That sounds so familiar."

"I'm sure." He said quickly, "So do you live around here?"

"Yes." I replied, giving him my address. 

It was odd that he didn't seem to remember me.  I mean, he _had_ chased me around for four years, back in Hogwarts.  Not that I gave him to time of day, he was a bit to egotistical back then.  Hopefully he had changed.

"Here we are." James said, hoping out of the limo, and running around the other side.  He opened my door and swept me up in his arms.  I felt as though I was floating as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  Why wasn't he like this back in Hogwarts?

"James… thank you." I whispered softly, breathing in his overwhelming scent.  

"Don't worry about it." He replied.  Something in his voice had changed though.  It had changed since he found out who I was.  But he never gave any signs of remembering who I was…

It seemed that James Potter's name was well known because a few moments after we arrived, I was whisked into a room, leaving James to leave at his own accord.  I felt like screaming.  I _wanted_ him to stay with me!  Now that he was gone…

The doctor told me my ankle had been twisted rather badly and proceeded to wrap it.  As he did so, I cursed Carina to the moon and back again, and when I ran out of curses, I made up my own.

Finally I was allowed to hobble home.  To my disappointment, James hadn't waited, so instead, I called a cab and got home rather safety. 

"Lily!  Welcome home!"  Carina smiled charmingly, looking up from her cooking to welcome her, "How was your time."

"Just dandy." I grumbled, "Thank you so much for breaking my ankle.  I really needed it."

"I didn't break it," Carina snorted, adding salt to the diner, "I simply twisted it."

"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Its an art." She said winking.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

Carina smiled gently, "Because dear, you falling isn't very convincing."

I lowered myself into a chair, glowering, "It is too!"

"Nope, sorry." 

I grumbled for the rest of the time until diner was ready, "So how did everything go with Sirius?"

Carina shrugged, "It went, more or less.  We talked, and I gave him my phone number, that's about it."

I decided to throw salt on the wound, "Wow, and here you usually have them wrapped around your pinky by the first date."

She gave me a leveling look, "First off, it wasn't a date and second of all, from everything I heard, your little 'Date' didn't go much better."

"It went great!" I said defensively.

"Oh that's right…" She snickered, "You almost got off to him rubbing your ankle, aren't you the naughty one."

I was about to respond with a snide comment but decided against it, "Fine.  How about the first one who gets their target to have sex with them wins.  The stakes are, whoever looses has to clean the house for a month and the winner gets bragging rights."

Carina thought about it for a moment before smiling evilly, "Deal."

~*~

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the great reviews!

**Review Responses:**

**shadowed.phoenix** – lol, Thank you!  I added James in this chapter, Thanks for the review!

**rockluver ** - Crazy is the best way to be -_^ besides, that was one of the neatest reviews I've ever gotten, So thank you for your **great** review!

**BotherBother69 **– Sorry it took so long, Thanks for the review!

**LiL'AnGeL1011** – Thank you very much!  I'm glad your enjoying it already!  Thanks for the review! ^-^

**serendepetee ** - Sorry it took so long!  Thanks for the review ^-^

**Alia5 **– I was hoping to do something original, thanks for the review!

**Tenshi-Hotaru** – That was a good movie, and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't inspire this story in any way -_^ Thanks for the review!  It's great to see you again.

**LiLKiKi15** – Thank you ^-^ I'm glad your enjoying it!  Thanks for the review!

**kivhiko **- I'm horrible with definitions, so I'll give you an example… 'Happy belated Birthday' which means your birthday has passed.  So I guess its kind of like saying the time after the event… ^-^;; I really hope that hasn't confused you more.  Thanks for the review!

That's it for now!  Till next time~

~Ceso


	3. Gym's are not only for exercise

~*~

-

Two Weeks – Chapter Three 

-

~*~

The stakes had been set, and I was ready to win.  The thought of Carina doing housework for entire mouth was my motivation.  A grim smile came to my lips.  Perfect Carina, with her perfect nails and perfect body, finally forced to bend over and take the burden.  Oh, Lily Evans _would_ win this bet.

"So," Carina drawled, "How exactly do you plan to met Mr. Potter yet again?"

I shot her an award winning smile, "I don't see why you even care, shouldn't you be worrying about your own problems?"

"Which would be…?"

"Well you, like me, have no ways of contacting dear Mr. Potter and Black." I smiled; glad to be gaining a head in this.

Carina's smile suddenly turned sickly sweet, a very bad sign in my opinion.  Carina said nothing until she had placed dinner on the table, "What ever are you talking about?  Of course I got his number."

It was almost as though someone had rained on my parade.  To top matters off, Carina didn't even have enough respect to look smug!  She just sat there, eating.  I scowled and stabbed at my potatoes.  James was a well-known guy; it wouldn't take me too long to find him… the real problem was finding a reason to contact him.  Coming off as the stalker type wasn't the best idea.

Dinner was always a nice event, despite our differences.  If was like a silent agreement that whenever dinner came around, we would talk as though nothing had happened.

We always talked of many things; some better than others, but one subject neither of us had ever broached, was the subject of our families.  It was just not done.  My family consisted of muggles who had died a few years back.  It was still something I wasn't ready to talk about.

Dinner went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was snug in my bed, thinking sweet thoughts.  Oddly enough, a black haired person haunted my dreams.  His sweet touch, his enticing ministrations, even his piercing gray eyes.

~*~

The next morning, I found myself ready for business.  I dressed to impress, and was out the door before Carina was even awake.  I had taken the liberty to check Mr. Potter's schedule for the day, and already knew where he was going.  The gym.  Oh yes, my favorite place in the world, filled with hot, sweaty, muscular men flexing their muscles just to impress me.  Yes I do love the gym.

When I got there I quickly found James.  He was doing benc--- wow.  Damn he was hot!  I found myself having to remind myself to stop drooling.  

James was bench pressing and the way his muscles moved when he moved the bar up and down… up and do---

I quickly jumped on a walking machine and put it in slow.  I didn't want to strain my ankle any further as it was.  As I moved, I was aware of all the stares I was getting.  Men of all shapes and sizes seemed to watch my every step, though the only one I was interested wasn't even sparing me a glance.

Damn.

~*~

I counted in my head each and every time the bar rose into the air.  I tried to come to the gym at least once every other day, but I was a busy guy.  The gym was always a great way to get my mind off things…

…Especially a certain red head.  

Oh yes, ever since I left Hogwarts my thoughts had not strayed from her.  To put it lightly, she had ruined my taste for other women.  Don't get me wrong… I had tried, but none of them were her.

Every time I was with another woman, I always thought of Lily Evans.

Sirius had said I would get over it with time… but how long?  And did I really want to forget about Lily?  

I sighed and allowed my spotter to put the bar back for me.  Sitting up I whipped the sweat from my face using a towel.  

Yesterday she had waltzed back into my life.  Before that day, I had believed I was on the fast track to finally getting over her, and getting on with my life.

In my opinion, Lily hadn't changed at all.  She still managed to make my head spin no matter how long we had been apart.  The real question was.. Did I really _want _her back in my life?

I had spent since my first day at Hogwarts thinking about her.  I had been forced to deal with getting jealous every time she even _smiled_ at another guy.  Did I really want to go back to that?  Did I really want to be that ---

It was then that I noticed the subject of my thoughts.  She was here.  Lily Evans was here.  My heart stopped completely as I stared at her slender form as she walked on the machine.  Hell, I wasn't the only guy.  It seemed like every guy in the room was staring, even the 65 year old in the corner.

It was then that I realized just how ridiculous I was being.  Lily Evans hadn't liked me in Hogwarts; she wasn't going to like me now.  I decided right there and then, I was not going to fall in love with Lily Evans again.

Without a word, I slipped out of the gym. 

I changed and showered quicker then usual, and was out of the building before you could say Boo.  Well, sort of, because as I reached my car, the unmistakable yell of "James!" caught my ear.

Since the first day I learned about sex, I had always dreamed of the voice screaming my name, but now, it was just an unneeded distraction.  I had to get away.

"James!" Huffed a rather annoyed Lily as she caught up with me as I fiddled frantically with the keys.  Somehow they all look the same when you're in a hurry.

"Are you ignoring me?" She asked in what anyone would have assumed was a totally calm voice, but I knew better.  It was more like the dangerous calm.. I had been on the receiving end of that emotion too many times _not_ to notice it.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" I asked, raking my brain for an excuse, "I have a trip to Hawaii I have to pack for."

"You do not!" She exclaimed, but immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.  I raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you know that?  Don't tell me you've taken up stalking.'

Lily at least had enough grace to blush beautifully.  I loved seeing her blush, but then, maybe it was because it was a rare occurrence. 

"I am _not_ stalking you."

"Right." I agreed.

"I'm not!" She said defensively.

I raised my hands up defensively, "Didn't say you were."

She looked at me suspiciously before nodding slowly, "Fine."

"Well… I must be going." I muttered throwing a glance at my car.  I had already been here too long.  I needed to get away from her before it was too late.

Unfortunately Lily wasn't about to give up, "What are you doing here anyway?  With a muggle car and all."

"Well, I _do_ own muggle companies, which means I have to keep up appearances don't I?"

"Right.  Want to come over for dinner tonight?"

I almost fell to the ground.  Lily was asking _me_ out?  This was something I only dreamed about!  NO.  I can't.

"Why?" I asked suddenly, knowing it would put her on the spot.  Lily didn't even blink as she replied, "Because I asked you."

"No," I said irritably, "Why are you asking me to dinner?  I remember you hating me back at Hogwarts.  Suddenly you want to be friends?" Or maybe more? A small voice echoed in my head.

"Oh James.  Hate is such a strong word.  _Disliked_ perhaps, but you've grown up haven't you?  I mean you're running companies…"

There it was.  I felt my heart break in a million places.  Lily was only after my money.  I knew it had been to good to be true.  

She must have noticed my face darken because she immediately said, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." I said coldly, "I have to go now, but I'd be more than happy to give some other man with a lot of money your number."

Lily's eyes widened as she stared at me, "No, I didn't me---"

"It's fine."

"James wait."

"No, I think we're done here."

"James don't turn you're back on me!"

But I didn't reply.  Instead I jumped in my car and left.  I would forget Lily Evans if It killed me.

~*~

"Damnit!" I screamed, slamming my foot into the ground.  Immediately I regretted this action as pain seared up my leg.  Unable to suppress it, I screamed once again.  

Everything had been going so well!  Why did I have to screw it up?

Why was life so unfair? 

Still angry, I decided to walk home.  I needed time to think.

This really wasn't working, and now James probably would never want to see me again!  I needed to think of a new approach, and quickly.

"Lily?" Came the soft voice I recognized as Carina's.

I stopped and let her catch up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"James right?" She said knowingly.

"I don't think this is working." I muttered, "I screwed it up."

"You're giving up?" Carina asked In surprise.

"I--- no." Lily sighed, "No, I won't give up without a fight."

"Good."

"So," Lily smiled, shooting Carina a look, "How did it go with Sirius?"

"Fine."

I raised and eyebrow, "Just fine?"

"Yes."

It was obvious Carina wasn't going to talk so I dropped it, instead turning my thoughts to James Potter.  He _would_ be mine.

~*~

That's it for now!

Review Responses – 

**hunniechic66 - **lol after reading your review I had to finish this chapter.  So your defiantly the one to thank for this chapter coming out so soon.  In fact, I really have to thank you!  I was actually in a bit of a slump, writers block and all that, then after reading your review I sat down and was overjoyed at the fact that I _could_ write again!  So Thank you!  As for your ideas, they sound great!  Maybe you could give me a few examples?  And don't worry, I have no plans to get them together right away, nope, I plan to make them fight for their relationship!  Anyways Thank you for the great and long review!  I really enjoyed reading it!

**rockluver - **I loved your ideas!  And I defiantly took them into consideration, as you can tell by this chapter.  Feel free to give me more suggestions, as I need them.  I'm having problems sharing my ideas between all my stories lol.  Feel free to talk as long as you want!  The longer the review, the bigger the impression right? Lol, besides, I look forward to your long, interesting reviews!  I couldn't help but crack up when I saw the (pronounced SEE-SO) lol, that totally got me.  Anyways!  Till next time!

**patrioticangel – **lol thanks, Originality had always been a big goal for me!  Thanks for the review!

**Alia5 – **Thank you!  That means so much to me, but trust me, you don't want to write like me.  I've never really been all that impressed with my writing, but hey, I guess that mean I'll just aim higher -_^ I'm going to cry!  Lol That was such a nice thing to say!  Thanks!  And thanks for the review!

**laurea-vean – **Thanks for the review!  Ya Lily's got a bit of an additude on her, doesn't she? -_^ Thanks!

**Sinthilian – **Lol don't worry about it!  When I first came to Fanfiction I was so shy!  But don't worry!  Feel free to open up and tell me what's wrong with my story!  Or you can just talk.  Lol as you can tell, I love chatting with my reviewers!  Thanks for the review!

**pRoNgSMoOnYPaDfOoT – **lol thank you!  I'm glad you like it so far!  And thanks for the review!

**Tenshi-Hotaru – **Ouch, I was so hurt by the short review -_^ lol, its okay.  Hmm I really should go check out some of your stories, or have I?  Maybe after I'm done this I'll go check them out lol.  **–**psssst- You should write a Duo/Minako. **shifty eyes** I'd be your number one reviewer! Lol okay, I'll you alone.  Thanks for the review!

**shadowed.phoenix – **lol thank you.  Don't worry, I have plans for them! Lol Thanks for the review!

**serendepetee - **Here's the next chapter!  I hope you enjoyed it!  Thanks for the review! ^-^

~*~

Till Next chapter!

~Ceso


	4. Quidditch and old times

~*~

-

Two Weeks – Chapter Four

-

~*~

"You did _what?_" Sirius asked in a shrill tone, "You mean to tell me you met Lily Evans, who might I add you've been _obsessed_ with since first year—"

"I have not been _obsessed_!"

"And," Sirius continued as though James hadn't said anything, "You just dump her because you found out she wants you're money!"

James snorted, "You say that like its no big deal."

"It isn't!"

"Sirius…" James began.

"No, listen to me, you're not going to mope around here like some silly school boy.  You're going to do this right."

"What do you mean?" James asked suspiciously.

"Play the game."

"I don't und---NO.  I am not sinking to that level Sirius Black!" 

Sirius shook his head, a kind of mad determination in his eyes, "You want to be with her don't you?"

"Not if I have to pay her!"

"Yes or no James." Sirius said firmly.

"Fine, yes."

"Right, here's what you're going to do."

James sighed outwardly, "Sirius you're plans never work."

"Stop doubting me," Sirius said in an offhanded tone, "You're going to meet up with Lily again, and _this_ time you're going to be a complete gentleman, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're not paying for _anything_.  Even if it kills you, make her pay for everything, and don't sleep with her."

"_What?_" James almost shouted.

"Gold diggers sleep with men to get more money, it makes them feel like they have more power over their victim.  And you'd loose your head if you slept with her." Sirius said honestly.

James chose not to respond.

 "So what do you think?"

"Fine."

"You'll do it?" Sirius asked, mildly surprised.

James closed his eyes.  He wanted to see Lily so badly it hurt.  And he wanted to make her pay for hurting him.

"Yes, I think I will."

"Great!  Why don't you come to my game and after we'll search out dearest Lily?" Sirius suggested.

James shrugged, "Why not?  I haven't seen a Quidditch game in a while."

~*~

"So what are you doing today?" Carina asked me.

"At the moment I'm trying to finish reading this book, what are you doing?" I answered haughtily.

"Well, Sirius is having a game today, he invited me you know."

"Did he?" I asked carelessly.

"Yes, and James is coming too, so I suggest you start getting ready."

"What?" I gasped, putting my book down, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you were reading."

I suppressed an angry reply and instead chose to take Carina's advice and get ready.

The Quidditch arena was in some deserted forest, cleared out to make an arena, but to any muggle it looked like it always had, with of course, a charm that made them suddenly remember an appointment of some sort.

The stands were filled with hundreds of witches and wizards from around the world. 

"Where are we sitting?" I yelled over the loud commotion.

"In the top box." Carina answered calmly.

"How did you manage to get such good seats?" I asked in surprise.

"Connections."

"Right," I muttered as I trailed after her up the endless stairs.

Suddenly I stopped, ignoring the curses of those who had walked into me.  James sat there in one of the boxes, seeming to search the field with a kind of dignified grace.

Nervousness fluttered into my stomach, unsettling me.  After our last confrontation I was slightly nervous to see him again to say the least.  I was also very unprepared, which was very unusual.  I was _always _prepared.  It was part of the game.  I practiced what would happen on our dates so I would be prepared for anything.

I would be okay, I mean, I had had tons of practice, so there was really nothing James could do that I wouldn't already be prepared for.

With this newfound confidence I walked into the box, ignoring the odd look Carina was giving me.

"Hello Lily." James gentle voice cut into my thoughts.  I was startled to say the least.  In fact I miss-stepped and in one motion suddenly found myself sprawled out on the ground.

I could hear the strangled noises Carina was making in the back of her throat, and I could hear the sniggers of the people around me, but when James kneeled down from his chair and helped me into mine, all was forgotten.

"You know, it seems like every time I see you I'm always looking down." He joked playfully.

I forced myself to laugh, while trying to ignore the heat that was crawling into my cheeks.

"Listen Lily, about yesterday…"

"I'm sorry." I interrupted quickly, "I didn't mean it to sound like I was after you're money.  I want us to be friends."

James face softened visibly, "I'd like that."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

I couldn't help but smile at him, causing him to smile as well.

"So is Sirius any good?" I asked out of the blue.

"He likes to think so."

"Do you go to his games often?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Are you bored?" James asked in an amused tone.

"Maybe just a bit," I admitted, "Quidditch was never really my thing."

"I remember that." James chuckled.

"You're not referring to that time in 6th year are you?" I asked wincing.

"Oh yes, I tried everything imaginable to get you to come to my first game as Quidditch captain." James laughed.

"You were so embarrassing." Lily groaned, "Remember when you stood up in the middle of dinner and begged me to come in front of everyone."

"I almost had you that time." James insisted.

"Hardly, don't you remember how I responded?"

"Something along the lines of, 'I hate you James Potter!'" James said, adjusting his voice to more high pitched.

"Yep, and don't forget the day after that."

"Oh yes, when I paid all those people to stop you in the hallway and tell you to go to the Quidditch game.  That time cost me a fortune." He said wistfully.

"Was it worth it?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Of course, you came didn't you?"

"I figured I would go with what dignity I had left." I joked lightly.

"Best game we ever had." He said brightly.

"Was it really?  That's a bit pathetic isn't it?" I grinned playfully.

"Ouch." He said wincing to prove his point.

"I miss Hogwarts."

"I had some of the best times of my life there, oddly enough, most of them have you in them." James chuckled.

"Your just a hopeless romantic aren't you?  All the good memories I had of you involved a well placed hex."

"Kind of like that glue one that made us stick together for an entire week?"

"I said well placed.  That one went horribly wrong, I meant to stick you to the wall, not me."  

"Just admit it, you enjoyed it."

"Oh yes, I absolutely loved sleeping in the boys dormitories." I muttered sarcastically.

"Its not my fault we couldn't get into the girls dorms." James shrugged, "Besides, who had to listen to all that girlish gossip?  Now _that_ was traumatizing."

"Especially since most of it involved you and Sirius." I couldn't help but laugh, "And you seemed to get into it after a while.  I remember you correcting Rita about the fact that Davis had broken up with Alice."

"That girl had all her facts wrong." James snorted.

"She always did love spreading rumors." I said shaking my head.

"Lily, I'm glad we're finally getting along." James smiled.

"Me too, you've grown up a lot."

I smiled once more at James before turning my attention onto the game.  I couldn't help but enjoy resurrecting old memories wit him.  It was fun.

But I wouldn't let it interfere with the game.

~*~

Woot, I'm done! Lol Thanks guys for all your great suggestions!

**Review Responses:**

**sirius' lover - **Sorry this took so long, thanks for your review ^_^

**Ohepelss Oramtnci – **That would be a reason ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Tenshi-Hotaru – **Ahh sorry, I completely forgot about that story… er, not like that.  I loved it, but you never update it anymore ;-; **pssssst** put more Mina/Duo in it XD just kidding, I'll leave you alone.  Thanks for the review!

**Princess Hermione** – Sorry . I tried to update ASAP, thanks for the review! 

**pigasus – **Sorry for the wait, Thanks for the review ^^

**Agloechen – **You know who some celebrities have those stalker ppl, well I guess something like that.  Carina has connections with many celeb. Stalkers.  Lol sorry if I just confused you more.  Thanks for the review!

**serendepetee - **Thanks for the review ^^ I think next chapter they'll be going out together.  Thanks again!

**LiL'AnGeL1011 – **I'm glad its looking good so far, for some reason, the beginning of my stories are always to the must crucial to me.  Thanks for the review!

**patrioticangel – **Sorry this chapter took so long, Thanks for the review! ^__^

**Storywritter10791 – **Thank you so much ^^ I'm glad your enjoying it so far.  Thanks for the review!

**hunniechic66 - **I hate it when the search link doesn't work.  It seems like the only time I want to look for something, the silly thing doesn't work -_-;;  I loved your review!  Its always great to see reviews like yours, that look as though so much time and effort has been put into them.  It makes me think my stories actually worth it -_^ I want to thank you for your kind words, they mean a lot to me ^^.  I agree with you on keeping in Lily's perspective, and maybe adding in a few of James's POV's over time.  I kind of had too in this chapter so you guys would know what was going on.  I'm glad you liked the 65-year-old part lol.  Nasty old guy XD lol.  Sorry about not showering Lily in gifts, I just imagined James to be too put out with Lily to do that :S.  Thank you SO much for your review!  As always it brightened my day considerably!! 

**Alia5 – **lol what teacher actually thinks a student will be _able_ to skip a question.  If I do skip one it just bugs the hell out of me until finally I have to try it again.  Thank you so much for your review!  As you can see, I love chatting about non-story related stuff XD lol.

**lilangel114264 – **I was trying something new out with this story, which involved leaving Carina's appearance to the imagination of the reader.  You're the first one who caught it though ^^ If you want to know how I imagined Carina, I'd be more than happy to tell you though.  I imagined her with margarine coloured hair that went to mid back and kind of a snobby looking face.  Always calm, cool and relaxed.  Blue eyes.  But you can imagine her any way you want to!  Thanks for the review!

**Citrus Rain – **Thank you ^^ I'm glad your enjoying it so far!  Thanks for the review ^^. (I love your name!)

**laurea-vean – **Thank you so much ^^ and thanks for the review!

**rockluver - **You have great idea's!  If you haven't noticed, I've used a lot of them in my story, they're really good!  I adored the one with Sirius thinking up that plan, as you can tell from the beginning of this chapter.  Lol I'm glad you liked the 65-year-old part, I was pretty proud of it -_^ me and my simple humor lol.  I really liked the idea of having a Hogwarts reunion.  Do you mind if I use it for a later chapter?  Math!  Aaaaarg The thief of imagination.  Lol I hate math.  Have I told you lately just how much I love getting your reviews?  Your so great!  I was so appreciative of when you said 'Take your time if you need, because you have other stories to update' I'm so glad you understand lol.  I plan to have flashbacks of Hogwarts, but don't worry, they'll be much better than the semi-flashback in this chapter :S I kind of slacked on that part.  I can't to see your review for this chapter lol, I adore the length of your reviews.  You know, yet again I found myself wanting to write another chapter after your review.  Till next time!  Can't wait to hear the song ^^

That's it for now!  Thanks to anyone who read my story!  I'm really sorry if I missed anyone, if I missed you, feel free to review and give me hell -_^

~Ceso


	5. Feelings are Annoying

Two Weeks - Chapter Five

* * *

I almost squealed with joy (and triumph) as I walked into the house, Carina behind me. I had given James my number! He had asked for my number! This time I did squeal out loud, knowing full well the door was shut and no one could witness my glee. Save Carina.

"Its about time." Carina rolled her eyes, "I believe this is the longest its ever taken you."

"It is not!" I disagreed, searching my mind for a longer period of time taken to give someone my number. Damn. She was right.

"Whatever you say." She muttered, turning and walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

I wasn't about to let her ruin my overly happy mood so instead I threw myself onto the couch and began watching disgustingly romantic movies that made me giggle even harder. I felt like a infatuated school girl.

"You need to stop giggling. It's a bad sign!" Came Carina's voice from the other room.

"She's just jealous," I muttered to myself, a silly grin still plastered on my face.

"I'm not jealous."

Dear god that woman had insane hearing.

Before long, Carina appeared carrying two plates filled with... salad.

"What is this?" I asked, playfully poking a leaf.

"Salad my dear neanderthal." Carina chuckled at she switched the tv to something else. I really wasn't paying attention any longer.

"But why?" I asked, munching on the hapless leaf now.

"Your getting fat."

My outrage was understandable, as I gasped in indignation and glared at my 'friend'.

"What a horrible thing to say!" I hissed.

"Ah, denial. I bet someone has been neglecting the scale lately." Carina guessed, her eyes glued to the tv. I knew she wasn't really watching it though. Her attention was fully on me. This was odd.

"I haven't been neglecting it," I denied stubbornly, "The silly thing is broken again."

Carina grinned, "The last time it was broken was when you gained ten pounds. Either its breaking conveniently, or your simply breaking it with your sheer weight."

"I hate you." I scowled from my mouthful of lettuce. I wasn't getting fat! Okay so perhaps I shouldn't have spent all last night eating that ice cream and chocolate sauce, or those little caramel filled chocolates, but hey! I had been suffering from rejection! It's a known fact women don't gain weight in such circumstances.

"I know. We have to talk by the way."

"We do?" I muttered dejectedly. _Fat._

"Indeed we do. It's been brought to my attention–"

"By whom?" I asked, happy to annoyingly interrupt her. Juvenile but effective.

"Myself," Carina said without pause, "that you seem to have something for James. Something that isn't part of the game."

The warning was clear enough, but Carina didn't know what she was talking about. I was only happy because I knew I was going to win this wager. I told her as much.

"No, its something else. We've wagered on guys before, and you've never acted like this. You're... happier." She winced.

I knew she was searching for the proper word to describe it, and it filled me with vengeful glee. Perfect Carina was unsettled! Maturity quickly set in though, and made me think. Why was she acting like this... as though she was worried? Certainly she had no reason to be worried about me. I would use James for 2 weeks, then be done with him.

Right?

"It's like you _like_ him." Carina supplied when the word wouldn't come to her.

"I've liked a lot of my targets."

"No... like _like_ him. For lack of better word, like you love him, god forbid." Carina actually did look skyward as if seeking the answer from the roof. Or some other higher power.

Did I like James Potter? Hardly. I hated him back at Hogwarts, and though he was older, more mature, and certainly more handsome and manly and made me think about his very pretty body, feelings like hate don't change overnight.

But... it had been years since I had last seen him, so really, I've had tons of time to change my opinion... and did I really ever hate James?

_Damn._

* * *

I was nervous. My little talk with Carina and myself earlier only made things worse. could I go through with this? Well, whether I could or not, I was going to. I had promised James I would go to dinner with him tonight, and I wasn't going to fail. No, Lily Evans did not fail. 

James must have noticed my thoughtful attitude, because he had tried to engage me in conversation once, then fell silent. I had never done this before, and quickly sought to rectify the situation once we were in the restaurant.

"This is lovely," I said, trying to cover the awkward silence, "Thanks for taking me, I had doubts you would call."

"Did you?" He looked amused, "I would have assumed you had thought I would have called you the moment I got home." He said with a wink.

I couldn't resist, "Did you?"

"Of course."

We both laughed, and I forgot my doubts. I decided to allow myself one night to decide for myself whether I would be able to complete this game or not.

When we entered the restaurant though, a feeling of dread entered my body. This restaurant was rumored to be one of James's favorite restaurants to bring his dates. Which meant I was nothing special. Ouch. My pride sorely hurt from the revaluation, and I considered asking James to take us somewhere else. At that point I would have settled for some fast food restaurant, one untouched by James's past whores.

Was this Jealously?

Jealousy over James wasn't new to me, as much as I hated to admit it. Back in the 5th year, James had taken Charolette Brown to hogsmeade, and I had been Jealous. But that had been a natural reaction to knowing that someone who had liked you for four years was moving on. It had simply been my ego that had been hurt in that. So was this jealousy?

I pushed the feeling away, determined to enjoy this evening and forget James's past girlfriends.

"The usual Table, sir?" The waiter asked politly.

Damn.

Usual table? Was I to be the laughing stock of town after this? My hard won control allowed me to smile nicely when James looked at me.

"So! Tell me how you've been these past few years." James said after we had been seated. Was it just me, or did it smell like perfume over here. I seethed silently.

"Oh, wonderful I suppose," I replied, "I'm enjoying the muggle world a lot, though I can't help but miss using spells to clean up."

"Lucky for me, I have a maid to do all that. But I have to agree, as fun as the muggle world is, I sometimes long for the comforts of the wizarding world."

"Why did you leave?" I asked, honestly curious. I had never expected James to come to the muggle world, especially with his blood. Pure wizard blood was rare enough.

"Pressure, and my father's will. Apparently he owned a major muggle corporation, which was passed on to me after his death."

"How odd."

He nodded, "I return occasionally, but I'm rather enjoying all the new muggle things. Its like a whole new world. I mean, they can do so much, and without using magic!"

He seemed genuinely excited about this, and I couldn't help but smile. When he smiled like that, his entire face lighted up, like a child at Christmas.

"I'm surprised your not married." I told him, unable to keep that in any longer. Secretly I hoped that he hadn't married because he still liked me. I was a terrible person for thinking that, but I was only human.

"Ah," He seemed at loss, though his face darkened visibly, "I never met someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with I guess."

"That's too bad." I refrained from asking about myself. He had never wanted to spend the rest of his life with me? I silently cried at my own stupidity.

"And what about you? No husband after all these years? I always thought you'd be snatched up before school ended." He grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hardly. I'm afraid if there is any snatching to be done, I'd do it. But no. I'm enjoying my single status. I'd rather not live in some mans shadow." and it was true. I knew I was smart, I had always excelled at school, and the thought of marrying a man, only to be brought down, scared me like nothing else.

"I'm afraid it would be the other way around," James said so softly, I almost didn't hear him. Maybe I wasn't supposed to.

"You mean my husband would be in my shadow?" I prompted.

"Of course. No one has ever outshone Lily Evans." He teased.

"Except you," I admitted grudgingly. When he laughed, I continued, "Unfortunately, you always beat me at transfiguration... and quidditch I suppose."

"You never really tried quidditch though, so we wont count that. You should try it sometime you know, very relaxing." He offered.

"If you say so," I shook my head, "It annoyed me to no end, you know. You were _the_ James Potter, and it seemed like you could fail at nothing."

"I failed at something." James sighed suddenly.

My heart constricted a very painful and rather uncomfortable way, forcing me to fidget in my seat.

Why was I feeling like this?

* * *

Well, its been a long time and I'm sorry horrible writers block, and I still have it as you can tell by that lol. I'm not going to respond to reviews this time, so I'm very sorry! I will next time though, but thank you all for reviewing to 'Two Weeks' I really appreciate it, and it defiantly motivated me to continue writing this story. 

Thanks again!

Ceso


End file.
